A Strange Way To Tell You That I Know We Belong
by lizook
Summary: The last place Booth expected to be on the eve of Parker’s tenth birthday was Rebecca’s wedding. A BB future fic.


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in the future; Booth and Brennan are in an established relationship.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bones. *sad face* Title from Ben Folds' amazing, gorgeous song _The Luckiest._

**A/N**: I've been dying to write this one. I hope it turned out as well as I think it did. Enjoy!

* * *

The last place Booth expected to be on the eve of Parker's tenth birthday was Rebecca's wedding. Watching his ex get married would be painful any day of the year, but the night before _**their**_ son's birthday?! It was like she'd discovered a fresh gunshot wound and kept poking her finger in it.

Not only did it hurt; he found it a bit…unsavory. Getting married was one thing, but to do so extremely close to such an important day in their shared past? Well, it was just wrong. Then again, Becca had always been bad at remembering important dates. If having her anniversary fall the day before her son's birthday helped her remember then he supposed he couldn't blame her. At least, not very much.

Initially, he'd been upset as it turned out that it wasn't that she didn't want to get married, it was that she hadn't wanted to marry _him_. The more he thought about it though, the more convinced he was that it was all right. It was more than all right, in fact. She was Parker's mom; he'd always love her to some extent, but it had worked out for the best: they got along better now than they ever had as a couple. Besides, he got to have Parker for his birthday and the entire week she was away on her honeymoon. It would be a welcome change from seeing him for fifty-two point three hours before dropping him back at Rebecca's for another week.

He watched Becca's progress across the ballroom for a moment (_oh no, Aunt Mildred had her cornered; she wouldn't get to his table for a good hour now_) before turning his attention back to his original goal: finding his partner. He was still somewhat shocked that Bones had agreed to come. Sure, they were together now – had been, he smiled to himself, for over two years – but church always made her uncomfortable. Add in the fact that it was his ex getting married and… well, her agreeing to come meant more than he could ever put into words.

He had thought he might have to ask her a couple times, agree to attend that anthropology conference in Cairo she kept going on about, but she had surprised him (as she always did) agreeing after only a moment's hesitation. As though she had known. Known how much her mere presence would be a comfort to him.

The tinkling of silverware against crystal glasses jolted him from his thoughts for a moment and he grinned seeing that Becca still hadn't escaped her aunt despite pleas from Pete and the cajoling of nearby guests. He was glad he wasn't the one who had to try and rescue his bride.

He shook his head and scanned the crowd for Bones again. _Where was she?_ He'd been looking forward to this point of the evening since he stuffed himself into his too tight shoes this morning. _Only damn pair of brown he owned._ She had sat quietly through the ceremony though he knew she was dying to comment on some of the readings and now, when they could discuss it, when he could take her in his arms and pull her close as they spun across the floor, she had disappeared.

He scanned the crowd again and – he felt his breath hitch – there she was. Swaying with Parker on the edge of the dance floor, laughing up a storm. Shortly after she'd agreed to come with him she'd asked Angela to go shopping with her (she didn't want to risk making a social misstep) and, although they had chosen an understated navy dress, she was still the most stunning person there. Though he couldn't help but think her beauty was derived more from the amazing woman that she was than it was from the nice dress and jewelry.

"Quarter for your thoughts."

He chuckled. "It's a penny, Bones. A penny for your thoughts."

"Oh, well, a penny then." She sunk into the chair next to him, pulling it close.

"I was just thinking about how I'm the luckiest guy here."

"Even luckier than the groom?" She raised an eyebrow, looking at him as though he was a set of bones lying on her table back at the Jeffersonian.

"Much, much luckier." He pressed his lips to her temple.

"Oh, yuck!" Parker's exclamation quickly killed the moment and he laughed, draping his arm across Brennan's shoulders as his son chatted on oblivious. "Dad, did you see how I picked the ring up right away when Pete dropped it?"

"I did, Park. You did a good job."

"Thanks. Mom let me have a sip of that champagne stuff in the limo; it didn't taste so good…" He continued talking animatedly about his morning and Booth leaned back, watching as Brennan's gaze flicked from him to Parker and back again, a contented smile on her face. He kissed her forehead and sighed as she melted into him. Yes, things had certainly worked out for the best.


End file.
